Raynare
Raynare was a Fallen Angel and the first antagonist of High School DxD. She is a Queen of Irial, formerly in incubation. She serves as the Coordinator and Chief Officer of Human Resources Appearance Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. Before her reincarnation, her clothes consists of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. During her incubation, she was deformed and fully naked inside a tube of glass, the tube was filled with XPH to improve her regeneration rate and allowed her to stay alive while hibernating. After she recovered, her appearance did not change but her clothing then consisted of a red dress with black/red lingerie underneath similar to her previous form. She is able to transform into an alternate form for battle purposes, in which her former shoulder pad would reappear, along with an armored suit that spans through her chest to her boots. She wears long black gloves that reaches her upper arm and an Ouroboros choker in her alternate form as well. Personality Prior to Raynare's death, she may seem like a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated Issei's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This shows how Fallen Angels like her can very easily manipulate the will of mere humans with ease. She has also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be killed by Rias. After her recovery, she was shown to be especially hateful against the devils, she despised the Gremory household and was shown to be disrespectful towards Azazel. She was then sentenced to Divine Punishment by the Queens after attempting to murder Venus Phoenix, which broke her sanity. During this time, she was unable to respond to any communication or move any part of her body, other than her eyes which was opened wide for most of the time. After being taken care of Venus, she slowly regained her composure. She was capable of simple communication and would often tremble in fear when she heard of the Queens. She submitted herself, at the point of full recovery, to Phovois and started to show her caring side. Raynare no longer resented the devils in general but still disliked Rias Gremory for killing her, but she does not show her displease towards Rias. History Not much was known about Raynare's history prior to her death, other than the fact that she was banished from Heaven for an offense of some sort, was sent to spy on Issei, and came into contact with Asia at some point. In Highschool DxD, Raynare disguised herself as a human named Yuuma Amano, and becomes Issei's girlfriend. However, at the climax of their first date, she kills him. Later, at the abandoned Church after Issei reincarnated into a devil, she took Asia's Twilight Healing, killing her in the process, before proceeding to fight Issei in a one-on-one duel with Asia's life on the line. Although she overpowered Issei once more, in the climax of the duel, Issei's true Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, activates, and she was swiftly defeated by the new power. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately pleaded for mercy, claiming that she loves Issei. He replied by telling Rias he was at his limit and left it to her, leading to Raynare's death. Her ashes was then picked up from the scene, brought back to Irial for reverse bio-engineering experiments. The process took a few months while she was placed in a glass tube filled with Xephillium Packet Hydrogen-Monoxide(XPH2O or XPH in short.) liquid before she was fully recovered, and was then let out of the glass tube into a prison chamber for further analysis. Venus Phoenix who was in-charge of supplying her with her meals, was manipulated into releasing her and was almost slaughtered by her light spears. Abilities Raynare is a fallen angel, she can wield both light and darkness equipment. * Light Weapon: Raynare can create and manipulate spears of light. * Memory Alteration: Raynare is also able to wipe the memories and all the records of her existence as Yuuma from all the students in Kuoh Academy. * Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her wings. * Duality: Raynare is able to use Light and Dark magic. * Dark Weapon: Raynare can create and manipulate spears of darkness * Queen: She is called the Fallen Queen of Irial, being able to use high level dark/light magic and abilities. Trivia * Raynare is from Highschool DxD. * Raynare was deceased, but she's too hot for that so the author of Irial made her back alive. * Raynare's alias, Yuuma (夕麻), means "setting sun", in reference to her killing Issei at sunset on their first date, which was also used in Irial of the time when she submitted herself at sunset. * Raynare turned into a masochist after her recovery Category:Characters